1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dual compartment storage apparatuses for trucks, and more particularly, to a storage apparatus having two compartments spaced about a receiving zone for a wheel, wherein the compartments are suspendingly elevated above the plane of the cargo bed, and is accompanied by a collapsible ramp that is storable in a ramp storage compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket accessories also enhances the attractiveness of pickup trucks as well. Perhaps one of the most common accessories is that of the “behind-the-cab” type toolbox, for carrying tools and other smaller objects. However, these tool boxes shorten the available bed space, which becomes a problem for those hauling large, long items such as motorcycles. Typically, the tool box must be removed which takes time and reduces its versatility. Accordingly, the need has arisen for a means by which the functionality of a bed mounted tool box can be enjoyed without affecting the pickup trucks ability to carry large items such as motorcycles. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,129, issued in the name of Clayton, discloses a motorcycle carrier comprising a crane mounted to a truck with a power-winch actuated lift cable;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,872, issued in the name of Jager, discloses a motorcycle rack adapted for mounting to a tow truck comprising a V-shaped bracket and a cross-bar;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,829, issued in the name of Miller, discloses an articulated motorcycle carrier pivotally mounted and engaged with the bed of a truck;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,152, issued in the name of Kemming, discloses a combination storage container and motorcycle holder comprising two spaced apart storage compartments, the space therebetween for receiving the wheel of a motorcycle;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,577, issued in the name of Jones, discloses a motorcycle loading and unloading device comprising a ramp having a pair of spaced, parallel ramp rails;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,672, issued in the name of Egan et al., discloses a telescoping personal motorcycle support structure comprising a support frame mountable to the bed of a truck which supports at least one telescoping, pivotal ramp assembly; and
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,727, issued in the name of Hamilton, discloses an apparatus and method of transporting motorcycles comprising front and rear chocks respectively coupled to dollies.
Consequently, there exists a continuous need for new product ideas and enhancements for existing products in the motorcycle transporting industry.